The truth
by tiny terr
Summary: Just a one shot with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the feudal era Alt universe of course Let me know if you want a longer story of this.


The truth An Inuyasha One shot.

Inutoshi watched through the window of his castle his son Sesshomaru and Inuyasha underneath a cherry tree. He sighed looking down on them that was when a beautiful woman appeared she was a sliver dog demon. Rare and powerful Inutoshi turned to her a look of concern on his face.

"Milord what has you in such a mood?" the woman said coming up to him but he stopped her and blocked the window. "Come with me please I must show you something." Inutoshi said guided her out of the room and went the family hall. Within were the painted portrait of the royal family.

Inutoshi walked past many of his family paintings until he came up to a certain one. This one has a young Sesshomaru with his mother and him. "This is Sesshomaru a year before Inuyasha was brought to us." Inutoshi said Sesshomaru seemed distant even through the painting "Sesshomaru has always been a very cold child I blame his mother." Inutoshi said and the woman chuckled.

He then walked to the next painting everything was mostly the same only different was the small puppy eared hanyou girl. Another difference is Sesshomaru holding her close to him her face a mixes of confusion and annoyance. "This was a year later when we had Inuyasha brought to us when she was a but a pup. Needless to say Sesshomaru had made sure that she was watched she was not happy about that. However he showed an interest in someone else." Inutoshi said

"What are you getting at Milord?" the woman said confused at what the lord was getting at.

Inutoshi sighed "Sesshomaru has always had but one goal to keep Inuyasha safe and sound, she is his top priority. He declared it himself. "Inutoshi said as he looked to the woman and she continued to look confused. "What I'm saying is Sesshomaru will always hold Inuyasha as his top priority everyone else comes second." He said his words finally sunk in and her expression changed to one of shock. Inutoshi then guided her to an open trances were Inuyasha had Sesshomaru head in her lap.

Needless to say that the woman was not far humiliated, weeks spent with Prince Sesshomaru and he shrugs off her touch. Now here this half breed has her prince in '**its**' lap the princess could feel power and anger rise. Immediately Sesshomaru head shot up from his rest, Inutoshi quickly dragged her back into the castle. "Have you lost your mind you must control your temper?! Your energy went straight for Inuyasha Sesshomaru intercepted it and that put him on edge." Inutoshi said as he peeked out the window he saw Sesshomaru looking for the threat. Inuyasha just looking calm for a moment and then bam she grabbed his hair and pulled him back down. Sesshomaru growled at her about some danger she however rolled her eyes. Before rubbing his ears putting him back at ease.

Inutoshi sighed thanking Inuyasha ability to calm his surprisingly easy to anger pup. Now back to the still angry princess "Listen very carefully if Sesshomaru saw that it was you nothing would stop him from tearing your head from your body. Do you understand young lady?" Inutoshi said.

Now let's see how our prince and our half breed are doing ne?

"Someone was threating you." Sesshomaru said

"So what your right here beside it was that snobby princess from earlier." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Father was foolish to bring her here she will merely be sent home in shame." Sesshomaru said enjoying the attention Inuyasha gave him.

"You going to sleep with her first before you kick her out or are you going to just throw her out." Inuyasha said

"Haven't given it much thought but now she will definitely be kicked out no one threatens you." Sesshomaru said looking at her face with his molten gold eyes.

"God knows how many people have died by your hand simply because they looked at me wrong." Inuyasha said chuckling.

''All I did was rip their eyes out no one died." Sesshomaru said

"No they bleed out afterwards." Inuyasha said

"… That's not my fault they were to weak." Sesshomaru said rolling over to where his face is buried in her stomach. Inuyasha giggled at this childish moment of his.


End file.
